Warning Shot
by Megan Of The Sand
Summary: She didn’t want it like this. This wasn’t how she wanted to find him. And now she was pregnant, and stuck with him. NejiSaku Minor DeiSaku
1. Just Another Hospital

Warning Shot

Warning Shot

**Summary: She didn't want it like this. This wasn't how she wanted to find him. NejiSaku Minor DeiSaku**

**Authoress' Note A: I started another one. I guess this is the only one I may be able to finish. I hope you enjoy it. Deidara's alive in here. Tobi's still Tobi. Jiraiya is dead. Just wanted to get that out in the open now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It would be a mess if I did.**

**Chapter UN (1): Just Another Hospital**

**--**

This is a warning shot, your final call  
An empty morgue with gunning hearts and hollowed crowns

--

Sakura's feet tapped nervously on the floor as she continued to eat her cereal. The kitchen was dark, minus the bulb over the sink. It was nearing eleven now. Her face was less then pleased. Her normally attractive face was marred with ugly frown marks and her eyes were lowered in something like self-hate.

Across from her, sitting on the table in a messy, smelly pile were thin white sticks. Some pink, some had floral designs on it. All had the same thing, a small plus. Varying in blue and red. This is what was causing her distress.

The past few days she's been getting sick. Well, mostly feeling weak and nauseas. She also felt like she was getting heavier. It was starting to annoy her. Then, during one of her few days off she was training and collapsed shortly after the training started. A few hours later she woke up and went to the store. She had a suspicion of what the problem was. She was hoping she was just dying.

She bought a few tests, and then hid them. They've been in hiding for a week until she finally got up the nerve to do them. Two and a half dozen tests later, she was pregnant.

Then she sat down and made herself some cereal. She looked into her bowl, finding the pile of plastic not pleasant anymore. She'd have to go to a baby doctor; there was no way she'd mess around in her own stomach. She was also wondering on whether she should keep it or not.

She knew who the father was. He was the last person to get intimate with her within the last two years. She regretted it. It was a bad move. Horrible move. She nearly smacked herself thinking back on it.

She couldn't bring herself to end the life of something so innocent, even if half of it was insane. She touched her stomach lightly, putting her spoon on the table without a noise. She sighed and closed her eyes. She needed rest.

--

The next day she found herself standing outside of her teacher, wondering if going to the blonde was the best choice right now. But it was too late; she'd have to go in. Maybe Tsunade would be able to help her. She walked into the building, nodded towards the girl behind the desk and took the stairs to the top where she found Shizune sitting outside of the door.

"Hey Sakura." The girl said with a wide smile. She could hear the pig snoring under the table like a dog or a cat would. Sakura smiled back.

"Is she free?"

"Yeah, just going over some missions. Go in." Shizune went back to her work and Sakura continued into the room. Her sensei was looking over some scrolls and barely looked up to acknowledge her student walk in.

"Yeah?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stood in front of the large oak desk, more nervous then she thought she would have been. After a minute of not saying anything Tsunade looked up, "what is it?"

"I…" She started, wondering how this would go over. "I'm pregnant..." Her words were small sounding. She looked down at her feet, finding them suddenly interesting.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at Sakura like she was insane.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do...you know who the father is?" The older woman asked lightly.

"Y-yes." Tsunade looked up at her expectantly. "It's…um, Deidara of the Akatsuki."

That's when the room got quiet. A sickly thick tension filled the air. Then she heard some scribbling and the pop of some people showing up into the room. Sakura looked up to see Tsunade's personal ANBU standing next to her, taking the note in her hand, and then disappearing.

"Well…if that is true. And you're sure?" She looked up to see Sakura nod. "Then you'll need protection. Come to the hospital with me, we'll get you checked out and figure out what to do from here. But you'll have a bodyguard. News will spread and we will have to make sure that if the Akatsuki hear this they won't easily capture you." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Tsunade put her hand up. "No buts. You told me. This is what you get. But thank you, for telling." With that Tsunade stood and started towards the door with Sakura in tow.

"Hold my calls and meetings, Shizune, I'll be back in a few hours." Shizune nodded, confused and the two walked onto the streets of Konoha with a new mission. One feeling betrayed and the other, feeling worried.

--

Sakura walked into her house, feeling violated and ill. She did not think she'd be poked and prodded so much, given so much vitamins and medicine. She dropped her bag of meds on the living room table and sighed, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She headed into the bathroom to relieve herself when she heard a knock. She sighed and turned around, hoping it wasn't Tsunade or the doctors with more meds.

Neji Hyuuga was the last person on her mind to show up on her doorstep. She blinked at his presence and stammered out her greeting.

"Hello as well. I'm here to pick you up." His tone was monotone almost.

"For what?"

"Hokage's orders. You are to stay with the Hyuuga's until the birth of your child, then you will be moved to another high protection housing in Suna."

Sakura felt her mouth drop open. "What?!" Neji walked into her apartment.

"Get your things. We'll send for the rest of your stuff later." The monotone voice continued. Sakura was slowing getting pissed, and she still needed to pee.

"I can handle myself without _moving_."

"The Hokage is protective of you."

"So?"

"Get your things, or I'll get them." Neji glanced at her, his face showing that he was not kidding. Sakura pouted and pounded her feet into her room, much like a little girl would when throwing a temper tantrum. She pulled out her duffle bag and threw her few clothes in there, along with her brush and shower things.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled, walking past Neji to grab her meds. "I have to stay there for how long? 32 more weeks?" She was not a happy camper. She crossed her arms.

Neji just looked at the door and continued to frown.

"Why couldn't I have stayed with Naruto?"

"He's on more missions now that he's back." Neji said flatly.

"Kakashi?"

"Missions."

"Sai."

"Missions with Naruto as well."

"Ino."

"She's not capable of protecting you."

Sakura tried to think of more people she'd be willing to stay with, but as of right now, the Hyuuga Compound was the safest.

"Why did they pick you then?"

This is where Neji looked at her, a little uneasy.

"The Hyuuga clan can protect you enough to stop an Akatsuki attack."

"But, aren't you my bodyguard?"

"Yes."

"But you're an ANBU, and always on missions too…"

Neji's frown deepened.

"I got injured last mission. It's healed but I have to retrain my legs again. Hokage thinks this would be good training. Plus, you'd be there with your medic skills if anything happened again."

Sakura was beat. She had no other option but to live with the Hyuugas. One thing she did not want to do. She wondered if she'd kill herself for the next 32 weeks.

"Fine. Let's go."

Neji nodded and took her bags from her, and then he started off, leaving Sakura to fume and follow behind. The journey leads them to another section of Konoha, mostly surrounded by wooded areas. It was a short walk from the edge of town. That's when they stopped bounding from tree to tree and actually started walking.

Thick, tan walls framed a large gate. Past the gate was a street filled with tiny homes, then at the end stood high fences. Neji pointed and in a bored tone told her that was the main compound, where the main and branch family stayed. The main compound was at least three times bigger then the area with the small homes. It was also very strict feeling.

They passed over a few training grounds and a pretty garden into a small room near one of the smaller training grounds.

"This is connected to my room." Neji said, sliding open the door. The room was large, spacious and held three doors. One to the training ground, one to what she thought was Neji's room, and one, she begged, that lead to the bathroom. There was a small bed on the floor, pushed into the center of the room and against the farthest wall. There was also a dresser and a desk with a black lamp on it.

'Boring' She thought. She'd have to personalize this. "Can I get all my things back from my house?" She asked as he tossed the bag onto the floor next to the dresser.

"You're bedroom things, and whatever else you want. We can keep the rest in storage or you can sell it. For the next five years you'll be taken care of. You won't need most of it."

That idea made her frown. She was going to be watched for at least five years? She sighed and sat on the bed putting her elbows on her knees and her face in her palms. She heard the door behind her slid open then closed as he left the room.

This was horrible.

--

_It's just another hospital  
It's just another, it's just another_

**--**

**Authoress' Note B: It's short, but it's a start. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next when I get at least two reviews. Good ones. Lol, flames will make me want to hurt something.**


	2. Never At Rest

Warning Shot

Warning Shot

**Authoress' Note A: Gah. My hand hurts**

**Chapter DEUX (2): Never at Rest**

**--**

Goodbye all, your marching bands  
Laid to rest in broken stands

--

It took Sakura a few hours to get used to the room. She was finally able to use the bathroom then slowly put her few things away in the way too big dresser. She found the white linen on the bed to be rather depressing and was hoping she could get maybe even her bed in here.

Hanabi had come by with Hinata before going off to school and gave her some flowers and Hinata handed her some scrolls and reading material. She was thankful for both. She placed the flowers in the small vase they gave her and looked at the reds and violets from the uncomfortable chair at the desk, the books sprawled in front of her.

Shortly after flipping through the books to find that they were just medical books she got bored. Very bored. She wanted to venture around her new 'home', but she was too afraid of getting yelled at. She was also tempted to bother Neji, but there was more fear of getting him angry with her. So she sat at the edge of the bed, thinking of a plan to escape. She was coming up blank.

Shortly after her fourth grumble of 'that would never work' Neji came in. He gave the room and her a glance and his frown stayed where it was. "Your things are here." Sakura looked up at him, a little happy.

"Did they bring my bed?"

"Yes."

"That's good. This one is bad." She said simply, walking towards the door. Neji stopped her. "What?"

"You don't plan on lifting anything are you?"

Sakura almost laughed, "I can still lift, it could only do me good at this point." Her smile was faint, but the whole sentence was rather morbid. She would help. She needed to do something. But she wouldn't do anything to endanger her pregnancy.

Even the movers were not allowing her to take anything but the pillows and blankets. That pissed her off a bit. But once the bedroom things and her bookshelves were in place the light room had darkened. She crashed into the soft brown comforter and smiled. The lamps they brought in helped the warmth of the room, as the time was getting closer to six.

She was about to doze off when the door to Neji's room slid open again.

"Hiashi wants use to dine with him tonight. I'm sure he won't do this often." Neji said, wrapped in a casual robe and pants. Sakura looked down at her own ninja outfit. The tight black shorts, the read and white tshirt. She felt a bit out of place. She nodded.

"Do I have to dress?"

Neji nodded solemnly.

"I brought you a robe." Hinata said from behind Neji. She brushed into the room and smiled at the pink-haired medic, offering up a light green robe. Sakura took it gingerly and watched the cousins leave for her to change.

The robe was a little short, being just slightly taller then Hinata. She felt a little awkward in it. But not nearly as awkward as the dinner was. The small dining room was filled with the few immediate family. Sakura was seated next to Neji, both of them looking slightly out of place. This was obviously not completely normal for Neji. The whole dinner was filled with stiff questions, conveniently avoiding any talk about her pregnancy, though she could tell that Hinata and Hanabi were curious, even Neji seemed like it was something he wanted to know. One of the scrolls that Hanabi brought was from Tsunade, saying a few things like they have no idea who the father is. Just that her and the baby needed to be protected.

She wondered if she could get away with not telling anyone. She was going to try. On the walk back to her room, while walking with Neji, she was faced with her first attempter.

"So..." Neji started. Sakura knew where this was going. "Do you know who the father is? If you don't mind me asking."

Sakura just kept silent then said, "I don't want to say, quiet yet. I'll say it when I'm ready for the world to know." She looked over at him to see an emotionless face. "Tsunade knows. She'll be the only one for a while."

Neji nodded. "That's understandable." He opened his bedroom door for her and let her leave to her own bedroom.

"Good night Neji." She said sliding the door shut. There was no response, she expected as much. The room was now almost completely dark, just the warm tan light from her brown lamp. She walked over and took the robe off, placing it on the back of the chair and sliding into the large shirt she uses as her pajamas. She frowned, turning the light off, becoming enveloped in pitch black. This was going to be a long 32 weeks.

--

She woke up to a loud crack. Then a small earthquake. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door that lead to the training ground, completely awake and with her kunai in her hand. When the door slid open she watched as the dust cleared and the figure of Neji stood in front of an almost completely destroyed dummy. She sighed.

"Could you warn me before you start setting off bombs in the morning?" Neji looked over at her, sweat glistening down his shirtless frame. His headband had been discarded as well as his bandages and his birdcage seal was clear against the pale of his flesh.

"Morning? It's noon." Neji said simply. Sakura's cheeks were a little flushed now.

"You didn't wake me?"

"Did you have work?"

"No."

"Then why would I need to wake you?" Neji said boredly. Sakura looked down at her feet, her arms crossed behind her back. She turned on her heel and walked back into the room, deciding to end that conversation. She sat at the end of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She was bored.

She jumped to her feet and padded out to the training ground where Neji was currently grabbing his shirt.

"Take me to Tsunade." She said with a rushed look. "I want more hours." Neji's frown almost deepened. The last thing he wanted was to hang around a boring hospital more then her normal hours.

"Fine. Let me clean up." Sakura smiled then nodded. She walked back into the room and took a quick shower and pulled on her normal outfit. Just as she was about to walk out of the bathroom, completely changed, a wave of sickness washed over her and her turned and got sick in the toilet.

After a few minutes of battling the vomit she sat back up, feeling rather disgusting. She frowned and tottered into her room, sitting on the desk chair. A second later Neji walked in after a polite knock. His hair was still wet, just like hers and it was not pulled into a ponytail.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and the two started towards Hokage Tower.

--

Sakura frowned as she exited Tsunade's office. "No extra hours? The hospital is short people as it is…"

"She doesn't want you to over exert yourself."

"I know that, but I'm not that far along…"

He looked over at her. "You're in your eighth week."

Sakura pouted. "That's only the third month…" She knew it was a little far along, she was even aware that she was going to be showing her stomach soon. She idly moved her hand down. Her normally flat stomach was poked out in the slightest bit. She frowned. She looked around Konoha. "Can we stop somewhere for lunch or something? I'm starved..."

Neji nodded and they walked over to the Ramen shop, which was nearest, which counted to Neji, and Naruto was sitting there, which counted to Sakura.

Naruto nearly dropped his newly delivered bowl when he saw the two sit down. "So it's true!" He said plainly. "I thought Tsunade was kidding." He smiled lightly. "Congrats, Sakura."

Sakura nodded lightly and looked down at the table. Naruto took the hint to be a little quiet. Neji watched the two quietly. They ordered and ate, chatting about random things. Sakura felt like she was home here, and when she was at the Hyuuga compound like she was a hundred miles away from normality. She needed this time.

During this chat she found out a decent about of people knew about her pregnancy. Ino had been told, and she cannot keep a secret. But all of them have no idea who the father is. Naruto asked, but Sakura just shook her head, saying when the time was right that she'd tell people.

On the way back to the compound Sakura was in a complacent mood. "I feel bad. Not telling anyone…"

Neji looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

" I mean, your whole family is watching me, Naruto is worried about me, and I won't even tell anyone about the baby…" She moved her arms around to show her small bit of frustration. Neji looked down at the path in front of us.

"But its your information, you have the right to keep it to yourself."

Sakura frowned, "I guess." She kicked a stone a few feet a head of them. "But I still feel bad."

He watched the stone fly in front of them. "Then tell people."

"But I don't feel right saying it…not yet."

"Then don't say anything." She looked up at him to see him smiling a very light, pleasant looking smile. She smiled back, feeling a little better. While in her room after deny a dinner request she thought back to what he said. She smiled. Maybe, with Neji, it wouldn't be so bad anymore.

--

_**Butcher birds will fly away  
This is not a warning call, your final shot  
All I see is butcher birds will fly away, electric bloom**_

--

Authoress' Note B: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was boring; I'll be putting the Akatsuki in next chapter, and maybe a bit of NejiSaku? Whatev. It'll happen. I promise. Keep reviewing! I would like…uh, just two more. Pleeeaassee? 


	3. Collapsing and Aching

Warning Shot

**Warning Shot**

**Authoress' Note A: -Yawn- I am trying to make as many of these as I possibly can before my passion for writing vanishes. I wrote this chapter, and the last two all in one day. I'm trying. I really am. In case you haven't noticed, the chapter titles will have NO meaning as to what the chapter is. I'm just taking lyrics. Really. **

**Chapter TROIS (3): Collapsing and Aching**

**--**

This is the hardest part when you feel like a baby  
All that you have has become unreal

--

After that night she figured that having Neji with her was a good thing. For the next two weeks Neji almost went out of his way to make living at the Hyuuga compound more enjoyable. Normally the family would keep to themselves, not really leaving the compound, but the two of them left a lot. Neji could hardly stand his family, let alone have her suffer with him.

Though, she had become closer friends with Hinata in the past two weeks, along with getting to know a girl named Emiko who was in the family by marriage. She was about twenty-five and married to one of Neji's cousins. They got a house out in the front of the compound, Emiko's husband not liking the stiffness of the main house much.

Both Neji and Sakura were invited to their house for dinner a lot now. Or to go around town. Emiko was eight months along in her pregnancy, so her and Sakura had a bit of common ground and she was teaching her a few things to prepare for the child.

Emiko didn't approve of Sakura moving to Suna so soon after the birth of the child, but she couldn't argue with the Hokage. She even helped Sakura with the fear. Sakura thought she would be an unfit mother, only recently turning eighteen, but Emiko said that she had an innate sense that Sakura would do fine.

Sakura was questioning that. But she couldn't avoid it. She had stocked up on baby books as soon as she noticed the pudge getting bigger. It was more or less the smack that informed her that this wasn't just some horrible dream. This was for real.

--

Pein was shocked by this news. But there was something inside of him that said that his artistic workers drunken mistake just might help him more then he thought. He walked down the dimly lit hallway that gave off a damp smell, a half smile on his face. He turned several corners and finally found the room he was looking for.

Against the cold, wet stone it was almost invisible, the wood being worn and nearly gray. He grabbed the handle and walked in, not bothering to knock.

The blonde was sitting on his bed, in his undershirt, attempting to heal the latest wound. His hair had been cut short three months prior and it was finally getting past his shoulders.

"Leader-sama?" He asked, stopping the weak flow of chakra to his wound.

"I have some news for you, and for us." He said simply, looking over the room. "I'm sure you remember your mission a few months ago. As a tourist in the Konoha village." Deidara nodded. "And I'm sure you remember the night you went off mission, got drunk and hooked up with a girl." Deidara frowned but nodded anyway. "Do you remember the girl?"

During the actual sex they were both drunk and had no idea who the other was, that was until the morning after when he woke up before her. He was able to explore the house and get who it was. "It was the Hokage's Apprentice."

Pein nodded, "She's pregnant."

Deidara's mouth rudely dropped open. Something inside of him twisted in disgust and curiosity. "Are you serious?"

"We have reason to believe that it is yours. No matter. She's at least three months along. It has to be yours." The leader ended, looking at Deidara carefully. "A child born with your traits and her chakra control would be powerful. We're going to be watching her. When the child is born we'll be making an attempt to get it."

Deidara nodded then watched as Pein left his room. When the door was shut his frown deepened, causing ugly lines to appear on his face. Even though it was now a mission, and the sex was accidental, something inside of him didn't want anything that came from him to be sent to the Akatsuki for their young life. Deidara nearly growled and tossed the nearest weapon to the floor angrily.

--

Sakura sat on her small porch, watching Neji train peacefully. She had found out that even being this early in the stages her own strength was slowly becoming weaker. She trained as much as she could but Neji would not let her over do it. It was rather annoying really. She was getting used to it.

She was also getting used to this new sense of not wanting to be far without Neji. Not that she couldn't get around without him, she just liked him being there. He was becoming a little calmer with her, showing her small parts of him that she doubts many people have seen before. She liked it. It made her feel like she was in some special club.

She picked up a piece of the dumplings that Hinata had brought out for her and chewed it idly. Hinata herself couldn't stay to talk to her because she was out with Naruto, and that alone made Sakura smile. Neji noticed her smile and paused, watching her. Even in the past week when they've spent most of their time together and gotten closer to her then he would anyone within a year of friendship she hadn't told him who the father was.

Most of the Hyuuga's were always asking him who the father was but Neji would never answer. They were starting to think that it was now a secret between the two of them. Even if he did know he wouldn't go around telling anyone. That's just rude.

He stopped his training and walked over to her, taking a seat and stealing one of her dumplings.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked, taking a bite.

"Just thinking how happy Hinata is now." Neji nodded to this. It was no secret that Hinata liked Naruto in this household, though it did seem to be a secret from Hiashi. Neji wasn't sure that Hinata's father would approve much. All the rumours about Naruto going around…Neji frowned.

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't get to Hiashi." He put the stick down on the plate and leaned against the wall of the room. Sakura looked over at him, and then mimicked the motion he just made.

"Why?"

"Hiashi wants a traditional person for Hinata, I think he's even going to force her into an arranged marriage…" His frown deepened a bit more. Sakura looked shocked, then thought about it and shook her head.

"That's going to be difficult for her then, I'm sure even as timid as she used to be she'd still say no to a marriage like that, if she had Naruto." Sakura mused.

Neji thought about it, and then considered his own life. He suddenly felt like he was lesser then his cousin. His cousin now had something he hadn't had, ever. He looked over at Sakura, wondering if the father had given her that sense of being fulfilled. He mentally shook his head at that idea. If that were the case, she'd be with him right now, not with Neji.

He was glad that wasn't the case.

He nearly jumped up when that thought crossed his mind. He did, however move forward and jump off the porch.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He picked up a few things and went into the house through a different exit. Sakura sat up and followed his movements, feeling like something was wrong. She frowned and picked up the plate, deciding to take it to the kitchen. While on her walk there she felt light headed. She was about two hundred feet from the kitchen when she passed out and her body slammed onto the hardwood floor.

--

When she woke up she was in her room, with a doctor by her side along with Neji and Hiashi. The two of them being in the room together with nearly no tension made her nearly pass out in shock.

"You passed out." Neji said simply, his tone showing the slightest bit of worry. She didn't say anything just sunk back into her bed, the doctor still checking a few of her vitals. "We wouldn't have called him but you've been out for nearly five hours…"

That caused Sakura's eyes to widen. "Is the baby…?"

"Yes, the baby is fine, but we're going to change your medication a bit, and hopefully that will correct any weariness that you've been feeling. It is not uncommon to pass out while pregnant but for that long, it's a little serious." The doctor's words were a little monotone and Sakura had a hard time wanting to listen to him, all she wanted to do was get something in her stomach.

"I'm hungry." She said before attempting to swing her legs over the side. Neji grabbed her shoulder and moved her back to the bed.

"We'll get it, you rest today." Neji's grip was warm against her skin and she felt herself give into him, even though she really just wanted to do it herself. She frowned but nodded.

Neji smiled lightly then left the room, his uncle and the doctor left as well to talk outside of the room. Sakura sighed, she felt completely useless like this.

--

All I want, all I want is right here  
But love don't live here anymore

--

**Authoress' Note B: -Sigh- this will get better, I assure you. Thank you for the reviews! AND, for the next week you'll get one more chapter, but then you wont get an update for a week, I'll be camping and without the reach of a computer. Sorry.**


	4. Your Heart

Warning Shot

**Warning Shot**

**Authoress Note A: Hm. I think I'm getting into the story to feel guilty about not writing a few paragraphs a day..**

**Chapter QUATRE (4): Your Heart**

**--**

It's like a book elegantly bound, but in a language that you can't read - just yet  
You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me

--

Sakura had gotten her food and was left alone. She hardly ate. During the time she was alone, a mere four minutes, she was able to think of just how important this was. It made her a bit sick. Or maybe that was the baby. After about a quarter of her food was finished she curled into her bed.

She stayed in this prone position for four days, her only visitors being Neji and Hinata. Her only breaks to use the bathroom and take three-hour baths that would leave her cold and pruney.

"Want to go to lunch with Naruto and I?" Hinata would ask, a worried expression on her face. Or she'd come in with flowery, billowy dresses. "These are for when you start showing."

"Want to train? How about go to get some books." Were Neji's lame attempts at getting her up. She'd hardly respond, just grunt and shakes of her head.

There was one thing that ended this, it was from Hinata.

"You know…" she started, taking a seat on Sakura's large bed. "Neji's worried." She was quiet for a moment after that statement. "He's taken a liking to you, this doesn't happen often. He's in a worse mood now that you won't leave or tell anyone why you're like this…"

Sakura turned her head to watch Hinata talk about this strange change in the Hyuuga Genius. "Really?" Her voice croaked. Hinata nodded.

"You should talk to him, get out. We'll all go to dinner, yeah? Tonight? You can wear one of those dresses..." So even Hinata was able to notice the width of Sakura's hips showing the small amount of weight she was putting on. "You, Me, Naruto and Neji?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Yeah, sure…"

Hinata's smile widened a bit, "Okay, well, I'll leave you to get ready, if you need any help find me okay?" Sakura nodded as Hinata got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Sakura watched the door shut then slowly slid her feet from under the sheets, the cold air hitting her hard. She shivered and flipped her lights on, moving over to her dresser. She pulled on a spaghetti strapped white dress that was cinched at the chest and billowed out to her knees. She slid on some white flats and pulled her messy hair into a small bun at the back of her head. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like crap really, tired and like she's getting old already. She pressed her hand idly to her stomach, wondering how she could be so stupid as to get into this. Just as some tears were brimming in her eyes the door slid open to see Neji nearly run into the room.

"You're up!" He said, a little shocked. He was dressed in something simple like dark jeans and a dark, slightly baggy shirt. He noticed his slight outburst and corrected himself, standing straighter and clearing his voice. "Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, getting up from the small desk seat and walked over to him.

"Sorry that you have to tag along, I'm sure Hinata just didn't want me to feel like the third wheel."

Neji looked down at her, something crossed his face but it was gone too fast for her to read it. "It's fine. You're good company." His smile was faint. She looked down at her feet then let him lead her to the main gate where Hinata was waiting patiently in a dark purple dress with three-fourth sleeves that went to about an inch past her knees. It was tucked in around her waist and looked very nice on her. Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks for inviting me, Hinata, I hope I'm not being a problem."

"No, you needed to get out, you we're in there for nearly a week." Hinata said lightly, an attempt at making the air a little lighter around the three. They started their walk into town where they would meet Naruto and eat dinner at a newer place near the border.

--

Zetsu was bored. Well, maybe bored was a simple understatement, he was going completely insane. He had been searching through Konoha underground for a few days now, mostly around the Hyuuga compound but even he could only mask his chakra for so long and had to move away before any of the Hyuuga geniuses caught the slight trace.

But this girl seemed to not be that important. She was boring, stayed in one place for a long period of time and showed no signs of actual advanced ninja abilities. It made Zetsu a little sick to his stomach, she did look delicious though. Being in the ground with little to no chances to go up and get his own meal caused Zetsu to act a little off.

He was even tempted to interrupt this dinner the shy Hyuuga had planned out, just to eat something. But there was always that little person in the back of his head going on about what Leader-sama would do to him if he were to blow the mission to eat. So there he sat, within the earth watching the going-ons of Konoha through the plants, his stomach growling with need to just…grab one of those little kids that keep picking the few flowers outside of the ramen stand.

--

Awkward. That's how Sakura would claim the first portion of the dinner. This was the part when Naruto and Hinata were more or less making googly eyes at each other, feeding each other and actually…ignoring their guests. Both Neji and Sakura were surprised how the young Hyuuga reacted when with Naruto now that he was returning some of her feelings.

It was until Sakura had nearly knocked over their waitress that they did that. Then, like humans, they interacted with Neji and Sakura. The little screams that Sakura had caused seemed to smack some manners back into the two lovebirds.

Sure, she had broken the tension by talking to Neji, but there was only so much she could talk about now without getting extremely personal. She had a feeling that Neji just didn't want to know _everything_ about her. When the dinner finished she was glad to be heading back to her boring room in the boring, strict Hyuuga compound.

Zetsu wasn't though. Maybe it was the five days without actual food, his already present lack of sanity, and the fresh wounds of boredom that caused him to loose his cool. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore.

Just before turning a corner the three of them sensed a new bit of chakra rush towards them, but Neji was the only one prepared and ready. Sakura felt something thorny dig into her ankle and trip her. She reached to block her stomach from any blows as well as reach for her kunai pouch that was always strapped to her thigh. Neji was faster and cut free the rose-vine looking plant that had entangled her thin ankle. She pushed back and stood, finally getting a hold of her own weapon, standing next to the worried looking Hinata would was holding her kunai protectively to her chest.

The chakra had vanished but not enough to be hidden from Neji's activated Byakugan.

"It's in the ground." He said sternly, grabbing Sakura and jumping onto the nearest roof with Hinata following shortly behind. That wouldn't stop Zetsu who just set the veins up the roof and attempted to reach everyone's ankle to bring him or her down.

This went on for a few minutes, Zetsu attacking weakly with his vines and one of the three deflecting it. Zetsu never removed himself from the earth. He was loosing his patience however and started making the tree falls over on them.

"This is ridiculous." Sakura moaned, then suddenly everything stopped moving and the chakra vanished. Neji turned his Byakugan on and sighed. "He's gone."

Hinata looked over to her cousin. "What was that?"

Sakura had an idea, and her stomach was doing flips. She'd have to tell them now, they had to know.

"I guess, I should probably tell you why we're under attack." Sakura struggled to choke out. The two Hyuugas turned to look at her, interest in their pale eyes.

--

"You don't have to say it yet if you don't want to." Hinata said after taking a seat at the edge of Sakura's bed. Neji was standing against the wall, staring blankly at the large bookcase on the other side of him.

"No…no, I have to now." She was more worried that she'd think of her in a different light then to have the father of the child out into the open. "Just…don't go around telling everyone."

Hinata nodded and Neji gave a slightly approving look. She knew she could trust these two, for right now at least.

"Well, a few months ago I was kind of depressed, the work had gotten too much and I was having no free time, so on one of my few free days I went to the bar with Ino and we meet this boy there…well, the boy started talking to me and we started getting drunk. I mean, pretty drunk." Sakura started to looked nervous about telling them this, "well, one thing lead to another and we ended up spending the night together."

The room stayed in the silent listening stance. "But when I woke up he wasn't there, but he had left a small bag behind. The bag was nothing special, a few bathroom things and such, but also something that…well, I regret hiding from now. Even Tsunade doesn't know this…he left his headband behind. It was a stone one, scratched out. I put his appearance together. It was Deidara…"

She looked down, not wanting to meet their gaze anymore. It took them a minute before one of them spoke up.

"So that was the Akatsuki that attacked you think then?" Neji said lightly.

She nodded. "I'm sure they know who the father is and want the child…" Hinata reached over and patted her shoulder, a smile on her pale face.

"We'll get you through this. You're getting close."

Sakura smiled pathetically and nodded. She wondered why Gaara would be so willing as to keep her around.

"So that's why they'll send you to Suna?" Neji looked a little peeved. "Like the Hyuuga's couldn't handle watching over you and your child? Just because the Akatsuki are after it?" He frowned then left the room in a hurry.

Hinata looked at the slammed door then back to Sakura. "He'll be better in a few days, that's how it works…" Then Hinata left her to her own thoughts. Sakura curled into a small ball on her bed before deciding the funk of the day was gone and went to soak in the bathtub.

--

You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily

--

**Authoress' Note B: I think I need some help on where this is going. Thank you for reviewing. Two more? :D WOW. SHIT. Six reviews within two days? What am I doing right? **

**Oh, and incase you haven't noticed…I can't do fight scenes. XD **

**Yes, Deidara has a heart, to comment on a certain review, I just can't seem to help but make Deidara more lovable. X3**


End file.
